Safely transporting sports gear is a concern for many sport enthusiasts. For example, transporting a surfboard in a trunk raises many safety concerns. In the event that the surfboard falls out of the trunk, not only can the surfboard be damaged, but the surfboard can cause bodily harm or property damage as vehicles attempt to avoid the fallen surfboard. In addition, security of the surfboard can be an issue in that the surfboard may be stolen from an open trunk of a vehicle.